Universal Studios Schenectady
Universal Studios Schenectady is the first theme park in Universal Schenectady Resort, and opened in 1979. Rides Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Movies an Other Licensed Properties Throughout the History * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * A Journey Through HBO Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz * Game of Thrones Coaster * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios * Life Will Be a Musical New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Subway Coaster- a Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster similar to Rock-n-Roller Coaster. * Revenge of the Mummy * A Wild Ride Through New York- an ATS Systems dark ride. * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk * Robocop: Protecting the Future * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Tom Jones, Cat Stevens, Rod Stewart, Sonny & Cher, the solo career of Cher, pop musicians who died, pop musicans who sing from 1980s to 2010s, rock bands in the pop genre, and rappers. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * Universal Cinematastic * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. New Jersey * Bob's Burgers * Reggae and Ska 4Ever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on reggae/ska musicians and Spanish musicians. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Ministry of Magic Universal Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo * The Grinch's Adventure Starring Benedict Cumberbatch Camp Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers VeggieTales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junior sized roller coaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * VeggieCoaster- A steel enclosed family launched roller coaster inspired by VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. ABC Kids Play Park * Go Country! - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on country music artists. 123 Sesame Street * Spaghetti Space Chase Lazy Town * Lazy Town MusiCoaster - An steel enclosed family launched roller coaster focusing on Lazy Town songs. * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. * The Great Lazy Town Season 4 Ride Pocoyo World * La Gran Fiesta de Pocoyo - A live musical show based on the film with the same name. * Pocoyo Race * Vamoosh Ride LeapFrog Learning World * Letter Factory Experience * Talking Words Factory Experience * Math Circus Experience * Complex Words Complex Experience * Storybook Factory Experience * A Tad of Christmas - A dark ride based on the 2007 video with the same name. * The Great Adventure Ride with Edison - An ATS Systems dark ride based Let's Go to School, Math Adventure to the Moon, The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park, and Numbers Ahoy!. * Sing and Learn with Us! - A live musical show based on the 2011 video with the same name. * Phonics Farm Experience * Number Land Experience * Shapeville Park Experience * Museum of Opposite Words Experience * Letter Factory Adventures - A motion-based dark ride based on The Letter Machine Rescue Team, Counting on Lemonade, Amazing Word Explorers, and The Great Shape Mystery. Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony - a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Guests must be at least 40' inches tall to ride * Journey Through Seaquestria - a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. Guests must be at least 42' inches tall to ride. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster * Quibble Pants' New Thrilling Adventure - A motion-based trackless dark ride themed to Quibble Pants. Map info: Help Quibble Pants find his missing sunflower stolen by Discord in an accident. Monster High * Untitled Monster High-themed ride Ever After High * Untitled Ever After high-themed ride Barbie Land * Untitled Barbie-themed ride Winx Club * Winx Planet Universal Action Park * Canary 751 River Adventure: Presented by Coca-Cola * InvertiGO - A Vekoma Inverted Boomerang * ShadowHunters: Escape From The Crypt - An indoor HUSS Top Spin * Adventure Xpress - A Vekoma Mine Train Coaster. * Reversal of the Heart Adventure - An Omnimover dark ride. * Mystic Timbers - A GCI Wooden Coaster. * Short Flight- A B&M Inverted Coaster. * Buster Moon and Buzz's $1,000 West End Musical Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks